


Accidental Bride

by ladylace616



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Prompt Fic Inspired by Lyrics: "Then I met you Saturday night, I tried to run away ~ Sunday morning, I woke up fucked up, with you right next to me" And now we spend all our mornings together





	Accidental Bride

_ Prompt:  Then I met you Saturday night, I tried to run away _

_ Sunday morning, I woke up fucked up, with you right next to me _

_ And now we spend all our mornings together _

-&&&-

Arya was used to fending for her own. Arya had opted not to go to college after school. Her parents disapproved. She lived in a small city near the sea far from home and didn’t keep in touch. She was the travelling kind, never satisfied in one place too long.

That’s why it was so strange that she was with her current travelling companion still; her accidental husband of three years.

She met Clegane at the casino. He was a security guard, off duty and getting a drink with his buddies Bronn and Tormund. Bronn had a boyfriend named Jaime and Tormund a wife named Brienne. When Sandor got drunk one night and found himself drinking with a tiny little slip of a girl, he found himself getting hopeful. 

They got married. His stupid, drunk ass friends encouraged him.

The proof was in the pudding. When he woke up, there was a small little petite brunette snuggling against him. Her hand was laying across his hairy chest, and when he looked closely, there was a silver wedding ring on her damn finger!

What’s worse, is there was one on his, too.

“We’re going to have to get an annulment, girl,” Clegane said. “What’s your name?”

“Arya, and you’re Clegane. I at least remember that,” she said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. It was so cute he almost started to have second thoughts.

“We don’t have to get divorced right away. What if you end up liking me?” Arya cheekily asked. Clegane frowned and Arya’s face faltered slightly.

“Who would want to stay married to this?!” he savagely asked, gesturing at the ruined side of his face.

“It’s not so bad, you look kind of bad ass,” she obstinately replied. 

“Look, I moved out here because my dad died. Just couldn’t stay around home any more, so I’m not really in any hurry to get away from here,” she truthfully explained to him. “At least let me stay here for a little while.” Clegane’s heart went out to her, but his face didn’t bely any emotion for her plight.

“Well, you should stick to dealing those cards, not getting drunk and playing them,” he commented with a chuckle. Arya worked as a card dealer with her sleight of hand. She made the casino a lot of money, and Sandor had noticed her around before. Last night though, she had lost her shirt.

He believed that had something to do with how they met, although the details are fuzzy. Neither one of them can remember exactly how their first meeting took place. All they knew is that they had woken up naked together the next morning, and had been together ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a one-shot, but I found the idea kind of funny and cool. What Happens in Vegas, but Sandor/Arya style.


End file.
